1. Field of the Invention
The invention is based on a method for operating a gas turbine group according to the preamble of the first claim.
2. Discussion of Background
In the combustion of lean air/fuel mixtures, they are burned close to their lean extinguishing limit in order to keep the flame temperature as low as possible. Nitrogen oxide emissions can in this way be minimized. In the partial load range, however, serious problems arise since the combustion temperature cannot be reduced simply by reducing the quantity of fuel, since this would lead to increased CO emissions, instabilities in the flame and extinguishing of the flame. Customary methods of combating these problems include an air bypass, a staged burner, the injection of steam or the use of diffusion pilot burners. However, this again leads to an increase in the nitrogen oxide emissions.